


Naymur Culture Report

by WolfSkullMask



Series: Naymur Files [1]
Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Gen, Nikki's home planet and speices are mine!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSkullMask/pseuds/WolfSkullMask
Summary: Assignment given by their Social Studies Teacher, and Jenny reads the report to get an idea as what to write.





	Naymur Culture Report

_**I do not own My Life As A Teenage Robot, the show and all its rights belong to Nickelodeon and the show’s creator: Rob Renzetti. The only character that I can lay claim to is the Alien from the planet Naymur (Nay-mer), Nikki Tyson, as well as the planet Naymur and it's orbiting Moons.** _

"Nikki?" Sixteen year old Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman AKA Global Resonse Unit XJ-9, asked the alien sitting across the room from her typing the assignment set to them by their history teacher.

"Hmm?" The six foot sixteen year old alien responded.

"You're doing your report on Naymur?" Jenny inquired.

"Yes."

"Can I see what you have written so I can get an idea?" 

"Sure."

Jenny came across the room and looked at the screen, blinking as she read.

 

_Naymur is located in the Kiloga Star System, in a far reach of the Milky Way Galaxy. Naymur has seven orbiting Moons, two of which are Research Stations. The other five moons are inhabited by 'civilians'. There are frequent Shuttle services between the surface of Naymur and the individual moons, as well as Shuttles between the moons. Naymur has customs and traditions that have been long standing. Naymur has a powerful military and Skyway Patrol._

_The seven Moons are Trintal, Garupi, Sigomil, Desmin, Matern, Namesto, Mudun. Namesto and Mudun are the Research Stations. Trintal, Garupi, Sigomil, Desmin and Matern are the civilian inhabited moons. Each moon has a different geographical setting. Trintal is deep forests while Garupi is known for its mixture of wide plains and deep forests. Sigomil is strictly a volcanic moon, and has a limited population able to breath the ash laden air. Desmin is wide open plains with sparse trees. Matern is covered in rain forests. Namesto and Mudun are mostly barren with enough trees to sustain and atmosphere._  
Trintal produces a lot of diplomatic figures, ranging from leaders to ambassadors to other planets. Naymurians from Garupi are frequently high ranking military officials. Sigomil's citizens often work with the more toxic environments of the moons or the planet surface. Desmin Naymurians produce a large amount of the food products for the citizens of the moons and the planet. Matern has a number of animals that have a therapeutic nature. Namesto and Mudun are Research Moons, and some of the research is classified.  
Trintal's largest city is located on its equator, with routes spiraling across the moon's surface. Garupi's largest two cities are located on it's north and south poles. Sigomil has only one city located on one side of it's largest volcano: Angelious. Desmin's two cities are five hundred miles apart and are the only shipping ports on the moon. Matern's sole inhabited area is located in it's northwestern quadrant. Each Moon has a 'day' and 'night' on a twenty-four to thirty-six hour rotation, but 'days' and 'nights' are measured by the roatation of Naymur itself.  
Naymur, in itself is twice the size of Earth but has an equal rotation on it's axis of twenty-four hours. It's surface is a mixture of it's moons. Naymur has numerous sprawling cities, one of which is strictly an Ambassadorial, Skyway and Military use only. The population is about two- thirds of Earth's with the total Naymurian population, including the moons, is Twice that of Earth's. Naymur is the fourth planet in the Kiloga star system, between Toleplan and Zirfuko.  
The customs of Naymur can be different than Earth Customs. Courtship is a complex matter which in the begining of younger Naymurians, requires the approval of parents of both parties. Arranged Marriages, while not common, are not unheard of. The Arranged Marriage can be annulled if the pair are not compatible. Most Arranged Marriages wind up being annulled due to incompatibility. Very few Arranged Marriages do work out, and when they do the pair can be very formidable in combat depending on each one's shifted form. 

_Naymurians can shift to a beast form and anything between their 'normal' form and 'shifted' form. Most often the shifted form is something akin to what one of their parents can shift into. This ability is lost for a female Naymurian once they become expectant, and only for the duration of their pregnancy. It is not recommended for a mother Naymurian to shift for a least four months after a child is born. Naymurian children first shift when they are about a year and half in age, nine months after they get their first teeth.  
There is a one-year Military obligation after the age of twenty-one for a majority of Naymurians. If one half of an Arranged Marriage is required for service, then the other half is obligated to serve as well. Roughly half who do the one year obligation do not stay enlisted. Weapons are restricted to Military and Skyway Patrol personal only. Frequently Naymurian Militia also go through the Skyway Patrol training as to be able to keep peace in the neutral zones between planets._

Jenny let out a low whistle as she finished reading.

"What?"

"That's really detailed," Jenny noted.

Nikki shrugged, "Would you believe me if I told you that all this infomation was off the top of my head?"

"Yes."

**_This is to provide some of the lore of Nikki's Homeworld. I may or may not add more chapters as I work some details out. This was originally going to be a multi-chapter fic, with each chapter covering a different aspect of Naymur and it's moons._ **


End file.
